


Ardent

by fmalover07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmalover07/pseuds/fmalover07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end" As their wedding approaches, Winry and Edward can't help but be thankful for their friends and family who have helped them all of these years, and how much they love and appreciate every single one of them. This is my take on love, and its meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. questions

"I think Captain Hawkeye should bring General Mustang as her date. That would be so cute!" Winry squealed to her fiancé. They were working on their invitation list for their wedding. She knew Edward wanted to invite Mustang, but he was trying to avoiding bringing him up. Winry knew he saw him as a father figure, but he wouldn't ever admit it.

"Yeah, lets invite him so he can bother me the whole time and talk about how I finally owned up to my feelings about you. Well guess what, he cant really say anything about feelings to me! I know he's in love with Hawkeye!" He really didn't want to admit that he liked him. Alphonse laughed.

"You're right, brother. So you better invite him, or you wont be able to rub it in his face that you have something over him." He smiled at his older brother, who laughed after thinking about it for a moment.

"Alright, put Mustang at the top of the list!" Winry just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Since Winry's father wasn't able to be at her wedding, she ask Mustang if he could come a few days early. The rest of his team was invited to stay as well, but he only brought three others with him. Riza, Jean, and Rebecca, who was brought as Jean's guest, which Winry insisted on him bringing her, since she had never met her before and the two had been dating for some time now.

The four of them arrived three days before the wedding. Al had driven to the train station to pick them up, helping them load their luggage. The drive was short, Alphonse talking and giving them all the latest update on his travels in Xing and his relationship with a certain princess. He did blush slightly when Jean asked about his little girlfriend, but he kept his eyes on the road, hoping nobody noticed.

Once they arrived at the house, they were greeted by and excited Winry and Edward, standing on the porch. "Thank you all for coming early!" Winry said, as she hugged each person, even Rebecca who was a complete stranger to her. "Let me show you all to your rooms!" She lead them upstairs, showing Riza and Roy their separate rooms that were right next to each other, and showing Havoc and Rebecca two rooms. "I didn't know if you two would want to share or not, so I made up two rooms anyway. If you do, just pick whichever you'd like." She gave them a smile and walked back downstairs so that everyone could get settled in.

After dinner, Riza was sitting next to Roy on the couch, Rebecca had gone to shower, and Jean was sitting in one of the chairs. Edward was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, and they were all just talking when Winry walked in and spoke. "Uh.. Mr. Mustang, can I talk to you for a second?"

He looked at her and replied. "Of course, Winry." He got up and followed her outside onto the porch. Once the door was shut, he spoke again. "What's up?"

She looked at him and then looked away. "Well... you see... I don't really have a father, I mean I do, but he passed away, and well, I was wondering if you could walk me down the isle, like a father... I mean its okay if you don't want to! I know its short notice, but you're the closest thing we all have to a father..." After a moment of nothing, she just heard him laugh. Winry wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't expecting him to laugh.

"Of course I will, you don't even have to ask." He smiled at her.

"Really? Thank you so much, Mr. Mustang!" She hugged him for the second time that day.

"Just call me Roy, please. You make me feel old when you call me that." She nodded and they walked back inside.

* * *

A knock at the door made Riza look up from her book. She was sitting in the bed that Edward and Winry had let her use. She had found a book on one of the shelves in the room. "Come in." She called for the person at the door. When it opened, Roy walked in and shut the door behind him. "Is everything alright?" He didn't answer until he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, just can't sleep." He looked over at her, trying to see what book she was reading.

"What did Winry talk to you about earlier?" She didn't ask when they came back inside, but it seemed like Edward knew what they had talked about. Winry had given her future husband a smile and he nodded at her, thinking nobody noticed.

"She asked if I could walk her down the isle, like a father." He was honestly more excited about this than he thought. He did have kids and didn't think he would ever get to.

"And you told her yes, right?" He nodded.

"Of course I did!" She smiled at his response. "So, what are you reading?" He finally looked her in the eyes. He just now noticed her hair was down. He couldn't stand when her hair was down. And when she looked at him, he almost lost it. She was so beautiful and he couldn't handle it. She was the one person he wanted, needed, and couldn't have.

"Its just some book I found on the shelf over there. Its about alchemy, I don't really know why I'm reading it-" She stopped her sentence when she saw the look on his face. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. Roy could feel his face turn a slight pink color, and turned his face away. "Yeah.. It's nothing. Well, I should probably go back to my room." He stood and walked towards the door, not looking back at her as he opened it. "Goodnight, Captain!" He said before shutting the door behind him.

"He is so weird sometimes.."

* * *

 

"Ohoho, what are you doing in the captain's room this late at night? Hmm?" When Roy heard Edwards smug little voice behind him, he felt like he was going to throw up. He had hoped to make it back to his room before anyone saw him.

"I needed to talk to her about something." The older man replied, turning towards the sound of the voice. "What are you doing up here? Winry kick you out of bed for being so annoying?"

"No, actually, I came to see if anyone needed anything before bed." The blonde rolled his eyes at the general.

"How kind of you, Fullmetal. But, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep." Roy made it to his door, and opened it before pausing when he heard the kids voice once again.

"You know, you should just tell her how you feel. Everything is less awkward and life gets better, trust me. I know you have those stupid rules or whatever, but nobody here is going to say anything." Roy just stood there for a moment after listening to the boy talk, and without a verbal response, he entered his room and shut the door behind him.


	2. wedding things

The next morning was an early one. Riza had to go into town to do the final fitting for Winry's wedding dress, and to make sure her bridesmaid dress fits. Rebecca decided that she didn't want to stay with the guys, so she tagged along. The trip to town was only about ten minutes by foot, which Riza insisted on walking. Rebecca on the other hand, wanted to drive. "Seriously, Riza? Why must you walk everywhere? Whats wrong with driving? Waking up early is bad enough, but now I have to do physical activity?" Riza knew she was partially joking. Rebecca loved to exorcise, she just didn't like to wake up early.

"Becca, if you don't want to walk, then stay at the house." Riza's tone was calm as usual. Rebecca just rolled her eyes and kept walking beside her best friend. "So, Winry, how are you feeling?" She spoke, changing the subject.

"Honestly, I'm terrified. I don't know why. I know that I'm meant to be with Ed and everything, but I don't know. I'm just scared..." Winry sighed, she knew she should be excited, but she wasn't sure what was going on.

"It's a big life change, so it is understandable that you feel that way." Riza spoke, her voice soft.

"Miss Riza, can I ask you something?" Winry's voice was shy.

"Of course."

"Is it hard? I mean, not being able to be with Roy.. I know neither of you admit to your feelings about each other, but everyone knows you're both in love. I can't imagine what it would be like to not be allowed to be with Ed. Why don't you just quit the military and be happy?" The older blonde stopped when the younger one finished talking.

"It's not that simple." Her voice changing slightly. "We can't abandoned the future of this county and its people for something as silly as feelings." She continued walking forward, not waiting for a reply. Winry and Rebecca followed, not bringing it up again.

Once they made it into town, Winry lead the way to the bridal shop. Slipping into her dress, she walked out and showed the other two ladies. Their eyes lit up at how beautiful it was, and even more so on Winry. It was a white ball gown dress, the white fabric ending at the bust and changing into a thin floral fabric over the chest and mid way sleeves. It was simple and stunning.

Next, Riza tried on her bridesmaid dress. It was a sleeveless, dark red, sheath dress that stopped right above her knees. She liked how she looked in it, walking out to show her friends. They agreed. She looked good.

After shopping, they went to lunch. Winry wanted them to try a local diner. Rebecca wouldn't stop talking. She was more excited about the wedding than Winry seemed to be. "Jean and I might get married soon. I'm just waiting for him to ask. I don't really know what taking him so long, though."

"If you're so worried about it, why don't you ask him?" This made Rebecca gasp.

"I don't ask thing, Riza, he will ask me or its not going to happen." This made Riza roll her eyes and made Winry laugh.

"Oh! Riza, I forgot to tell you. I asked Roy if he would walk me down the isle, and he said yes. Which means he will be in the back of the groomsmen line, so I hope its okay that you're at the end of the bridesmaids line, so that you can be paired with him." Riza nodded, looking slightly confused about why she needed to paired with him. "You'll walk in without him, since hes walking me in, but you will walk out with him. And after the first dance, you and him will dance while all of the other groomsmen and bridesmaids dance together."

"Haha, Riza, looks like you'll have to face your fear of touching Mustang in public. I can't wait to see this."

"I thought you were supposed to be my friend, Becca.." Riza sighed, accepting her fate as a bridesmaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love for some feedback in any way to know what you all think.


End file.
